undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlockables
With the accumulation of EXP points, as well as the accomplishment of lofty goals, new Skill Identifiers, Camo, Decals, and Medals are unlocked partial to your own experience. Skill Identifiers (SI) There are 19 SI’s to choose from. 2 SI’s are allowed to be chosen to modify the stats or give extra abilities to certain MOS. Enlisted Soldier Tough as Nails: 2000 XP | +40 to player health. MysteriousStranger Quick Thinking: 3,100 XP | speeds up reload time by 1s and unjam time by .15s SNSDsone Energetic: 4,200 XP | +0.5 energy regeneration SNSDsone Hawkeye: 8,000 XP | Increases sight and weapon range by 2. Stranger Always Ready: 13,500 XP | Start at level three with 2 clots, 3 ground flares, 3 smoke nades, and an ammo case with 4 mags. Stranger/Artemis Whiz Kid: 15,000 XP| Adds 10 shields and 30% more effectiveness with explosives. Jogo/Kakashi Twinkle Toes: 20,000 XP Enlisted | +0.06 Movement Speed Stranger Heavy Armor - 20,000 XP | Increases health by 30% but reduces Movement speed by .1 Artemis Barbaric: 25,000 XP | Start with ability to riflebutt / Rutagar Self Sufficient: 80,000 XP| Randomly self-heals for 35-75 HP. Grenadier: 80,000 XP | Improves Frag Grenade and Rifleman SkillsInteritus/Kudro/Kakashi Expert Marksmen (Not an SI): 95,000 XP | Improves passive combat Abilities of RiflemanKakashi Frag Grenade (Not an SI): 95,000 XP | Gives Combat Medic a Frag Grenade abilityKakashi Veteran - 95,000 XP | Increases damage by 50% but reduces life by 70%, adds .05 Movement speed Artemis Warrant Officer Tough as Nails: Default | +40 to player health. MysteriousStranger Quick Thinking: Default | speeds up reload time by 1s and unjam time by .15s SNSDsone Energetic: Default | +0.5 energy regeneration SNSDsone Hawkeye: 1,500 XP | Increases sight and weapon range by 2. Stranger Intelligence: Get 4000 XP | Mechanical +3 xashes Always Ready: 5000 XP | Start at level three with 2 clots, 3 ground flares, 3 smoke nades, and an ammo case with 4 mags. Stranger/Artemis Whiz Kid: 6,000 XP | Adds 10 shields and 30% more effectiveness with explosives. Jogo/Kakashi Power User: 11,000 XP | Start the game with 10 E-Cells. Also increases all E-Cell efficiency by 50%. Skiwee Barbaric: 12,000 XP | Start with ability to riflebutt / Rutagar Twinkle Toes: 15,000 XP | +0.06 Movement Speed Stranger Discipline: 32,000 XP| 12% increase in MOS experience (not rank). Artemis Self Sufficient: 35,000 XP | Randomly self-heals for 35-75 HP. Larkin Grenadier: 80,000 XP | Improves Frag Grenade and Rifleman SkillsInteritus/Kudro/Kakashi Flare Gun (Not an SI): 120,000 XP | Gives Rifleman and Combat Medic a Flare Gun ability.Kakashi Veteran - 120,000 XP | Increases damage by 50% but reduces life by 70%, adds .05 Movement speed Artemis Comissioned Officer Tough as Nails: Default | +40 to player health. MysteriousStranger Quick Thinking: Default | speeds up reload time by 1s and unjam time by .15s SNSDsone Energetic: Default | +0.5 energy regeneration SNSDsone Hawkeye: 1,800 XP | Increases sight and weapon range by 2. Stranger Intelligence: 8,000 XP | Mechanical +3 xashes Whiz Kid: 14,000 XP | Adds 10 shields and 30% more effectiveness with explosives. Jogo/Kakashi Born to Lead: Get 15,000 XP | Gives an aura that adds 5% attack damage. Rutagur Barbaric: 19,000 XP | Start with ability to riflebutt / Rutagar Discipline: 35,000 XP | 12% increase in MOS experience (not rank). Artemis Instructor: 45,000 XP | Gives an aura that adds 6% attack speed, .03ms, and improves reload/unjam time by 20%. Combat Load - 45,000 CO | Increases the amount of mags you can hold before encumbrance to 24 mags/2400 fuel (for flamethrower) Artemis Grenadier: 80,000 XP | Improves Frag Grenade and Rifleman SkillsInteritus/Kudro/Kakashi Veteran - 130,000 XP | Increases damage by 50% but reduces life by 70%, adds .05 Movement speed Artemis Difficulty Unlocks (Can be Used in Any Rank Set) Steel Saber: Complete Nightmare Mode with Calvary Scout | Grants the Calvary Scout a new, improved gun. Blood in Blood out BO: Complete Nightmare Difficulty with a Combat Medic | Improves Blood Transfusion and Nano-InjectionKakashi Unknown Unlock Requirement SI's Light Armor - XP? | Increases Movement speed by .1 but reduces health by 25% Combat Load - EN?/WO? | Increases the amount of mags you can hold before encumbrance to 24 mags/2400 fuel (for flamethrower) Additional MOS Actions: Kakashi Here's information on the new additional skills at certain experience. Note: you can see these yourselves in game when you select either Medic or Rifleman and see additional actions. Both Rifleman and Combat Medic: Start off with Mini Requirements: MGEN (130,000 XP CO) Rifleman: Flare Gun Energy: 70 CD: 180 Requirements: WO5 (120,000 exp in WO) Expert Marksman Requirements: CSM (95,000 Exp in Enlisted) Improves: Attack Speed: 8% Damage: 15% Range: 2 Sight: 3 Combat Medic: Flare Gun Requirements: WO5 (120,000 Exp in WO) Energy: 70 CD: 180 Frag Grenade Requirements: CSM (95,000 Exp in Enlisted) Energy: 85 CD: 120 Damage: 400 Camo While this Camo may not help you much in game, it does serve a purpose of making your MOS look just how you want it, as well as showing off your accomplishments. Woodland: Complete the game on Normal difficulty. Illidan92 MARPAT: Complete the game on on Hard difficulty. xashes ACUPAT - Complete the game on Insane difficulty. WavesBlade CADPAT - Win every round of Competitive Mode. Mikeman Night: Complete the game on Nightmare difficulty. of Lefty Olive: Play 75 games of Undead Assault. Mechsniper Red Tiger: Complete the game on Hard difficulty or higher with rifle mode enabled. Stranger SAS: Complete the game on Survival difficulty: -rifle mode Mikeman Woodland Tiger: Complete the game on hard difficulty without receiving a single hit. Stranger. Chameleon: Complete Nightmare difficulty with One Life mode enabled. ExoticLeftEye Octo: Complete PMC -rifle mode. ProjectSixam Decals Decals, a mark of accomplishment, are placed on your shoulder pad for showing off to others. *Default- Unlocked for all. *Bearclaw- Beat Insane-Rifle with 2-4 people. *Blue Diamond Decal - Complete the game on Survival Difficulty. *Cavalry Sabers - Complete the game on Nightmare Difficulty with Calvary Scout. *Outlaw - Complete the game on Nightmare Difficulty. *Rock Avalanche - Complete PMC -1 Life Mode. *Ravensword - Complete the game on Insane difficulty. *Medic Combat Badge : Revive 40 fallen soldiers. *ZES - As a member of clan ZES, unlock the Battle Buddy SI in a clan game. *Wolves- Beat Nightmare with 2-4 people. *US- Unknown/still locked. Medals Medals are unlocked after certain requirements have been met either per game or throughout your entire UA3 career.